The natural history of swine influenza virus will be studied in certain swine herds on the island of Oahu, Hawaii, and possibly on other Pacific islands, by long term prospective seroepidemiologic and virologic observations. Particular attention will be given to the possible role of lungworms as a reservoir of the virus.